Sweethearts Forever
by bluepurple
Summary: What if our favorite duo met in high school in a play? Our fourth Alex and Bobby story. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Written in the Stars

Title: Sweethearts for Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _Romeo and Juliet_ is owned by William Shakespeare.

Author's Note: We're back for our fourth story! Chapter 1 is a short chapter to get it started.

Author: bluepurple

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Written in the Stars

* * *

Alexandra "Alex" Eames couldn't believe it…she had gotten the lead part of Juliet in her school's upcoming production of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. She had tried out for the part as a dare from her two brothers.

Equally surprising was that the part of Romeo was going to be played by Bobby Goren. She had heard of the tall and lanky student who also happened to be in her year: freshman.

Alex thought _this should be interesting…a tall Romeo and a short Juliet._

When school was over for the day, Alex went to picked up the script need for the duration. Once she had it, she was instructed to read it over and begin memorizing the lines and to be ready for daily rehearsals beginning two weeks before the showing of the play.

When Alex got home she went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hi mom," said Alex as she entered.

"Hi sweetie how was school today?" asked Andrea.

"Good. I've got great news mom!"

"Oh what is it?"

"The lead part of Juliet is mine!"

"Aww, honey, that's so amazing! Are you nervous?"

"No actually," Alex declared proudly.

"Who's playing Romeo?"

"Bobby Goren."

"Hmm, good enough choice, I guess... um, if you need to help with your lines be sure to let me know, ok darling?"

"Thanks mom," Alex said giving her mom a grateful smile.

After getting her snack, she went up to start her homework and to read her lines.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Sweethearts Forever". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Rehearsing and Feelings

Title: Sweethearts for Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _Romeo and Juliet_ is owned by William Shakespeare.

Author's Note: We're back for our fourth story!

Author: bluepurple

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Rehearsing Feelings

* * *

The next day they began rehearsing together.

No sooner had Alex gotten home and gotten a change of clothing the door bell rang.

"I will get that!" yelled Alex racing and barely beating out her brother Ethan to the door.

"Hey Bobby, come in," said Alex letting him in.

"Ready to rehearse?" asked Bobby.

"Yep," replied Alex.

After Alex made quick family introductions they began to practice. They had agreed on rehearsing at her place since she had a family room she could use for a few hours.

-x-

Over the next two weeks, Alex met up with Bobby so that they could rehearse their lines together.

It was a fun experience for both of them. Alex would help with reading the parts that led up to Bobby's lines and then Bobby would do the same afterwards.

A few times her siblings would pop their heads in just to make fun of them only to have pillows from the den couch hit them on the head. These incidents lead Andrea to reprimand them while chasing them out. Luckily for Alex and Bobby, her mother managed to keep John at bay the duration of the practice.

When it came to the kissing scenes -which were required at the beginning and at the final scene of the play- things got a little awkward. However, after a couple of more rehearsals, it got easier.

-x-

Over the next couple of weeks, the two of them practiced some more until they had it down to a pat. That was followed by after school rehearsals and then by dress rehearsals.

Before long it was time for the play's opening night and to begin its six day run.

On opening night and an hour and a half before opening, Alex and Bobby were doing a final run through of their lines.

Bobby was lost in thought as he listened to her recite her lines. Over the time they were rehearsing he felt different. He had developed a crush on Alex after all she was beautiful and funny. However, he pushed it aside because he did not want it to become unrequited.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Sweethearts Forever". Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Getting Together

Title: Sweethearts for Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _Romeo and Juliet_ is owned by William Shakespeare.

Author: bluepurple

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Getting Together

* * *

The play turned out to be successful. Afterwards, both Alex and Bobby began preparing for final exams. When school ended and summer began, they never thought they would cross paths again.

However, neither knew that their lives would soon change.

They both had a busy and productive summer. Alex's filled with hanging out with her family at the annual family reunion and Bobby fixed cars with his dad, brother and Lewis. All too soon, the summer passed by in a flash.

School started back up on a beautiful September morning following Labor Day. Bobby and Lewis had picked up their schedules and were chatting by their lockers. The first bell then rang and they exchanged fist bumps and headed in separate directions.

Once he reached the location of his first class of the day and of the year, Room 117 (English), he proceeded to find a seat in the middle row.

Right as the final bell was about to ring, he got a surprise: in came Alex Eames with two of her friends.

The same beautiful Alex who played opposite him as Juliet. When they met each other's gaze, she smiled, causing Bobby's heart to almost jump out of him.

_Is it just me or did she become even more beautiful?_

That was when the crush Bobby developed on Alex the previous year came back full force.

For the duration of the class, Bobby listened to the teacher introducing the dynamics and what was expected of them.

When the teacher finished lecturing for the day, she let the students talk quietly amongst themselves.

Bobby sat there watching her, trying to gather up courage to go talk to her. Usually talking to girls was

easy, but this time he was nervous. Finally right before the bell rang, he decided to go for it.

As he approached where she was seated, one of Alex friends spoke out, "Lexy, handsome guy alert."

Alex stopped talking and whipped around in time to see the former Romeo lead heading her way. She smiled her mega-watt smile and stood up.

"Hey Bobby, how have you been? How was your summer?" Alex asked giving Bobby a hug.

All of a sudden Bobby could not talk at all.

"Um, uh, i-it was g-great," stammered Bobby as they came apart.

_Good going Bobby now she probably thinks you're an idiot. Say something intelligent or at least less idiotic._

_I had heard about how Bobby stammers and he's so cute when he stammers like that._

"Um Alex I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?" Alex asked in a coy voice whilst inwardly doing the victorious dance.

"Yeah," answered Bobby somewhat nervously although a little lessened this time.

"Sure thing, handsome."

When Bobby heard her positive reply, he smiled and his heart fluttered even harder.

"How about we meet up later at lunchtime work out the details?" asked Alex who was more excited than she was letting on.

"Um sure."

Then the bell rang signaling the end of class. All the students dispersed and headed to their next classes.

"I will see you later" said Alex with her gorgeous smile as she swayed her hips while walking out of the classroom.

Bobby felt like he was walking on air to his next class. When he got there, PE which he had with Lewis; Lewis instantly noticed.

"Hey, what's up man? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Care to share?"

"I have a date."

"Nice, with whom?"

"Remember who played Juliet last year?"

Lewis' eyes bugged.

"Alexandra? No way, that is awesome, congrats man!"

They were not able to talk for much longer for the bell rang and class started.

-x-

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully for both Bobby and Alex. However, that did not stop them from thinking about planning their first date.

When lunch finally came Bobby and Lewis headed towards the cafeteria. Once Bobby saw her, theyexchanged hand bumps and Bobby headed towards Alex.

"Hi Alex," said Bobby all of a sudden feeling nervous again.

"Hey there good-looking," said Alex with a sweet smile on her face.

Hearing her call him "good-looking" help ease the nervousness a bit.

The rest of lunch went by without a hitch and they had agreed on the details of their date. He would pick her up Friday at 7:30 pm and they would go to the coffee shop close to her place.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Sweethearts Forever." Reviews are appreciated!


	4. The Rest of Their Lives

Title: Sweethearts for Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. _Romeo and Juliet_ is owned by William Shakespeare.

**First off, Happy Holidays to all LO:CI readers! Second, big apologizes for the two and half month delay in posting, we did not forget about the story we were very busy with school. Also thanks to those who left reviews!  
**

Author's Note: Okay Bobby's family in this story is a loving family.

Author: bluepurple

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 4: First Step Towards The Rest of Their Lives

* * *

Friday, the day of their first date arrived, and both were a little nervous to say the least.

After finishing his homework, Bobby began to get ready for his date. While searching for a comfortable shirt (they had agreed on casual wear), he heard his bother barge in on him, again.

"Hey don't you ever think about knocking Frank?"

"Not if it is my baby brother," replied Frank while managing to choke hold Bobby and ruffle his hair.

"Quit it Frank! I finally succeeded to comb my hair perfectly... now I'm gonna have to start over! That's the one thing I didn't need..."

"Frank William Goren, come out right now and leave your brother alone," articulated William Goren.

Frank winced a little but smiled as he gave something to Bobby.

"Here, I got this for you in honor of your first date."

"Cologne?"

"Yeah, it will draw her in instantly."

Another "Frank!" came up from the stairs, this time from Frances.

"Good luck kid," wished Frank as he darted out of the room.

-x-

A short time later, Bobby arrived at Alex's home. He took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened instantly and Bobby came face to face with a smiling Alex.

"Hey handsome you're right on time. Let's go."

Right as Alex stepped out of the door she yelled, "Bye mom, bye dad I will be home by 10pm!"

With that, they were on their way. When they reached their destination, they settled in and fell into a comfortable conversation, just talking about everything.

Bobby noticed that after a few minutes, Alex was gradually sitting closer and closer to him. He thought this was due to his brother's cologne. What he didn't know is that his date was not only attracted by the cologne but his charm...his welcoming self.

-x-

A couple of months later, Bobby and Alex were a well established couple. Despite the expected rocky roads in their relationship, it grew stronger and deeper throughout its duration.

The rest of their high school years flew by fast and college time came along. Though not at the same university (Alex at Sarah Lawrence and Bobby at Columbia), they made every effort to see each other regularly.

It was during their first winter break during freshman year, after spending time with family, Bobby was ready to ask important words that would that would make them sweethearts forever.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter "Sweethearts Forever". Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
